the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki (The Last)
|image1 = |caption1=''I won't be able to call myself Hokage if I lose that easily!'' |forms = Part I Part II The Last |row1 = Post-War Naruto Seventh Hokage Brawl Legends |row2 = PlayStation |row3 = Maile Flanagan |row4 = Naruto |row5 = Naruto |row6 = Manga }} The Last Naruto is a variation of Naruto Uzumaki and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Adult Naruto's Legacy Official Media: *''The Last: Naruto the Movie'' *''Naruto Manga #700'' *''Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring'' *''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' *''Boruto: Naruto Next Generation'' * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto Unofficial/Non-Canon *''Brawl Legends (Manga)'' *''Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' *''Soulcalibur V'' *''Dragon Ball x Naruto: Storm Budokai'' *''Naruto: Shinobi Legacy'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Blazing Impact'' Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: TBA Reason: VS TBA: ''' '''Connection: TBA: '''TBA Current Status: TBA... Moveset Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Naruto does a quick jab, a side kick, and a spinning back kick. Attacking while in the air, Naruto does a flying kick. * Forward/Backward: If Naruto is moving at a moderate pace, he will slash forward with a kunai. If Naruto is dashing, he will slide forward and perform a spinning kick. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Naruto kick opponents downward. Moving backward and attacking will make Naruto do a swiping back kick. * Upward: Naruto swings his leg over his head in a wide arc. If using this in the air, Naruto will do an aerial flip kick. * Downward: Naruto headbutts while moving forward a bit. While in the air, Naruto falls diagonally downwards while using a dive kick. Smash Attacks * Side: Naruto summons three Shadow Clones that barrage the opponent with a Rasengan. * Up: Naruto lunges forward and punches opponents with a chakra-enhanced uppercut * Down: Naruto jumps upward and performs a downward Rasengan on the opponent. Special Moves (Base form) * Neutral - Rasengan: Naruto charges a Rasengan in his right hand that will knock opponents across the stage once the attack connects. If Naruto charges the attack for an extended period of time, he will perform a Massive Rasengan, which has more kickback and inflicts more damage to opponents. * Back/Forward - Rasen Shuriken: Naruto charges a Rasen Shuriken and throws it, the direction of which can be aimed. If he holds the attack button for an extended time, the distance thrown and size of the Rasen Shuriken will increase, which will inflict more damage and increase the area of effect once it connects with a target. * Upward - Uzumaki Rush: Naruto jumps upward and performs a kick. Once it connects with an opponent, Naruto will perform an aerial melee combo before knocking them to the ground, finishing his attack with a small Rasen Shuriken. * Downward - Tailed Beast Sage Mode: Naruto transforms into his Nine-Tailed Chakra Sage Mode, changing his attacks. The transformation will remain in effect until Naruto manually disables it. Special Moves (Tailed Beast Sage Mode) * Neutral - Super Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb/Tailed Beast Bomb: Naruto charges a small Tailed Beast Bomb in his hand and rushes forward as if he is performing a Rasengan. The attack will then explode on a target, hitting any opponents caught in the blast. If Naruto charges this attack, it will change to a Tailed Beast Bomb, which causes a miniature Kurama to appear that will fire the attack as a projectile, rather than a rushing attack. * Back/Forward - Planetary Rasenagan: Naruto charges a Rasengan with smaller Rasengan orbiting it and rushes forward. Once the attack connects, Naruto will extend his chakra arm, allowing the attack to increase its area of effect before sending his opponent flying. Any opponent caught in the area of effect or hit by the flying victim will also take damage. * Upward - Tailed Beast Slam: Naruto extends an aimable chakra arm that will grab an opponent and swing them around himself before slamming them into the ground. If Naruto is jumping or moving in a certain direction while performing this attack, he will instead perform a corkscrew attack when the opponent is grabbed. This attack can also be used to grab edges like Link's Clawshot and Cole's Lightning Tether. * Downward - Rasengan Riot/Revert: Naruto jumps upward and extends four chakra arms, each one holding a Rasengan, and slams them into the ground, knocking away any opponents caught in their path. If Naruto holds down the special button, he will revert to his base form, returning his moveset to normal. Supers (The Last) * Naruto 5K Uzumaki Barrage: TBA * Twin Lions Tailed Beast Bomb: TBA Supers (Seventh Hokage) * TBA: TBA * Tailed Beast Rasengan Barrage: TBA Supers (Brawl Legends) * TBA: TBA * TBA: TBA Taunts * Up: TBA * Side: TBA * Down: TBA Animations * Character Intro: TBA * Victory Screen: TBA * Losing Screen: TBA * Idle Animation: TBA Costumes The Last Naruto *'The Last Naruto:' Naruto as he appears in The Last: Naruto the Movie and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. *'Casual Outfit:' Naruto's orange outfit from The Last: Naruto the Movie, complete with the green scarf he wore. Seventh Hokage Naruto *'Seventh Hokage:' Naruto wearing his Hokage cloak as he appears in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. *'Casual Clothes:' Naruto wearing the same outfit, without the Hokage cloak and an open jacket, as seen in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Brawl Legends Naruto *'Jonin:' Naruto's apperance from the Brawl Legends manga, wearing a Jonin outfit similar to Minato Namikaze, though with a black undershirt and orange pants. *'Seventh Hokage:' Brawl Legends Naruto as the Seventh Hokage, wearing a Hokage cloak similar to the one worn by his father, over his Jonin outfit. *'Black Ops:' Naruto wearing the outfit of an ANBU shinobi. *'Reanimated Naruto:' Naruto brought back under the effects of the Reanimation Jutsu/Edo Tensei. Gallery Crossover Battle.png|Hokage Naruto fighting in the PS4 version of the game Category:Naruto Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Brawl Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game